Message traffic shaping solutions are currently utilized by network administrators in order to manage message bandwidth in an efficient manner as well as to protect network resources from congestion related failures. However, many traffic shaping solutions that are currently deployed in networks arbitrarily discard messages in accordance with quantity or volume as opposed to leveraging traffic-related classifications or metrics. For example, present traffic shaping solutions may fail to consider factors such as non-compliant operating behavior associated with a message origination source. Lastly, many present traffic shaping solutions may experience inefficiencies upon being implemented in existing network infrastructures due to lack of scalability and/or being restricted to a single network element or device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for conducting priority and compliance based message traffic shaping.